


a mari usque ad mare

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew meninggalkan Ottawa; sudah sekian lama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a mari usque ad mare

**a mari usque ad mare**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Characters** : Canada, 2P!Canada, Ukraine. **Genre** : Supernatural/Adventure. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : canon, supernatural.

* * *

 

.

_a mari usque ad mare —_ Latin – [ from sea to sea ]

.

.

.

Matthew sering mendengar tentang Atlantis dari Francis.

Terkadang menjadi bagian dari dongeng menjelang tidur. Bisa juga sebagai salah satu babak intermezzo dari Francis yang lelah berperang dan 'pulang' ke tanahnya di suatu jeda pertempuran.

Namun dia tidak merasa bahwa peninggalan Atlantis—asumsikanlah ia percaya detik ini—hanyalah emas. Atau pecahan gerabah berseni yang daya jualnya selangit. Atau punden berundak yang berukir-ukiran menawan.

Mungkin, ikan-ikan yang lezat, gemuk, dan jinak adalah hasil kembangbiak di zaman fantasi nan fantastis itu. Mereka menyebar menghuni sungai dan melompat ke dalam danau setelah badai dan hujan mengangkut mereka lewat udara. Francis bilang, Atlantis lebih maju. Mengapa tidak?

Sedetik kemudian, mungkin sudah saatnya berhenti merenung soal Atlantis.

Sekali lagi, Matthew memutar tali pancingnya lebih cepat. Tali tergulung dan ikan besar mengelepar-gelepar. Matthew mengangkat sisa talinya dan mengamati si ikan dari dekat.

Matthew berkedip. Si ikan berkedip. Lebih cepat.

Matthew tersenyum kecil.

Mungkin si Atlantis butuh ikan-ikannya kembali.

Debam di air menciprati Matthew, dan ia mendengar kata terima kasih.

"Ya, sama-sama."

Langit Yukon masih agak biru. Sedikit lebih mendung dari kemarin, sayangnya. Kail dan umpan kembali menyelam. Matthew kembali memandangi permukaan air, lalu menoleh. Tak menemukan siapapun. Rasanya ada yang memanggil, tetapi, sudahlah.

Lagi, ia memandang ke belakang. Dermaga menyisakan satu perahu kecil yang tertambat. Bergoyang-goyang ketika gelombang bulat menyapu bokongnya. Angin peralihan musim berlalu, dan si perahu makin menari.

Mungkin jalanan yang memanggilnya, atau suatu pesan telah sampai.

Tetapi dia tetap memilih untuk diam.

Gunung-gemunung berbaris di hadapannya, dan ia merasakan panggilan lain lagi.

"Aku tahu."

Ia tidak merasakan tarikan lagi pada pancingnya, maka ia mengemasi perangkatnya, dan memasukkan topi _beanie_ -nya ke dalam tas kecil di ujung perahu. Sebelum mengayuh pelan meninggalkan Kluane, ia melemparkan pandangan ke arah sesukanya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan pulang. Setidaknya sekarang."

Air bergelombang kecil. _Memang, semuanya rumahmu, tapi ada orang-orang yang membutuhkanmu._

"Aku tahu," ulang Matthew, terus mengayuh.

Di ujung dermaga yang menjorok ke danau, Matthew menemukannya lagi.

"Apa kau memang benar-benar menginginkan aku untuk menggantikanmu?" satu kepulan asap diembuskan. Austin lalu mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. "Rumah butuh kau."

Puntung rokok melayang ke danau. Matthew hanya menarik napas. Sesaat, matanya berkilat kesal. Namun tak sedikit pun ia berbicara, meski ia mengayuh menuju Austin.

Austin bertahan di bibir dermaga, Matthew melewatinya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Mereka hanya saling lirik; Matthew mengetahui nafsu besar yang terbakar di ujung mata Austin, dan Austin tahu ada retakan kecil di ujung kacamata Matthew yang bertengger terlalu di bawah.

* * *

 

Sebelum mengikuti Palliser dan Hind ke berbagai padang rumput, ia dan Alfred sudah diajari bertani oleh Arthur. Walaupun hasilnya jelek, tanah yang dipilih Arthur secara tidak profesional mengacaukan pelajaran masa kecil mereka, tetapi semua itu tersimpan dengan baik. Ia suka mencoba menanam gandum, sementara Alfred suka bermain-main dengan benih pohon.

Padang bunga menggelitik lagi rasa ingin tahunya.

Dari sini, dari jendela rumah peternakan kayu yang lebih lama dihuni serangga daripada manusia, ia merenungi ketidakbisaannya.

Bagaimana bisa bunga tumbuh dengan baik—sesuatu yang tangannya tak bisa lakukan?

_Kau cukup bersungguh-sungguh saja._

"Tapi ... sudah lebih dari cukup ..."

_Maka tempatmu memang ditakdirkan di Ottawa._ Kantor itu. Segerombol serbuk berayun di udara, berlari di ujung hidungnya. Terhidu, sedikit. Terhirup? Tidak.

"Tapi—" Matthew menyimpan lanjutannya untuknya sendiri.

Padang itu kembali hening. Angin berhenti di satu titik, dan satu bunga tidak jadi kehilangan kelopak terakhirnya. Seekor serangga musim panas tiba-tiba keluar dari sela antara lemari tua yang doyong, Matthew tak begitu tertarik.

Ada selengkung sarang laba-laba yang kusut-berserabut di ujung bingkai jendela. Ia memanggil lagi memorinya tentang orang-orang Métis dan pemberontakan itu, saat ia masih terlalu muda untuk sebuah masalah kusut.

Sarang itu, yang akhirnya tenang setelah angin peralihan mencoba untuk mengajaknya berayun-ayun sambil mengancam, rumit dan pelik. Seperti seluruh pergolakan Métis; salah satu yang benar-benar menggulung dirinya. Membuatnya seperti bocah dungu di antara manusia yang jauh lebih muda tapi isi kepalanya sangat, sangat tua—dewasa dibanding dia.

_Kau juga dewasa sekarang._

Daun jatuh di dekat kaki Matthew.

"Tapi kau tidak mau pulang."

Lalu Matthew menoleh. Austin menginjak sekelompok bunga—dan, oh, lihatlah kelopak-kelopak malang yang baru saja ingin bicara dan terbang itu.

"Apakah kau terlalu enggan untuk menggantikanku, sampai-sampai kau harus menanyaiku berkali-kali?"

James menyeringai sambil mendengus. "Aku adalah dirimu. Aku tidak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui jawabannya."

Matthew mencoba untuk seramah mungkin, "Kau tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepalaku sama seperti aku tidak bisa mengerti tindak-tandukmu."

Tahu-tahu, dandelion singgah di ujung bingkai. _Kau tidak salah juga karena terus melarikan diri melintasi perbatasan, Matthew._

"Aku tahu," Austin menyambar. "Dan dia menyerahkan negara ini padaku. Tidakkah itu menyenangkan?"

"Menyingkirlah, Austin ... kau melukaiku," Matthew memandang sebentar mata Austin, lalu mengedikkan dagu pada padangnya.

Austin berpaling wajah sambil menangkup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, tangan lain memicu pemantik.

Matthew mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain. Di jalan yang jauh, sebuah minibus melaju menuju Alberta.

_Kau bosan, aku mengerti._

Seekor kumbang yang mendengung perlahan mendekati sebuah bunga di bawah jendela.

* * *

 

Matthew masih meraba-raba memori saat di lantai dua. Tapi yang memenuhi kepalanya soal Quebec hanyalah pergerakan separatis yang waktu itu. Terlalu rekat, jelaga memori yang lain pun sudah tersapu nyaris bersih.

Darjeeling ala anggur muskat ini benar-benar kampiun. Teh hitamnya teh hitam. Ia hanya mendekatkannya berkali-kali ke wajah tanpa meminumnya.

"Yang tanpa gula begini memang enak, ya." Suara cecap-cecap manis kemudian. Yekaterina selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk menjiwai teh. "Aromanya lebih terasa. Tidak tertutupi gula."

Matthew menjawab dengan anggukan kecil, pada awalnya. Batal untuk berkata-kata lain karena,

_Kau memang melarikan diri. Lihatlah yang Austin lakukan di sana._

Matthew baru sadar di tepukan halus ketiga pada punggung tangannya, dan hilangny aroma Darjeeling yang sudah tak bisa dicari lagi di udara.

"Kapan kaupulang ke Ottawa?"

_Dia juga mencarimu, tahu._

Dan sepotong ranting pun jatuh tepat di ujung jendela. Dekat sekali dengan Yekaterina. Ia mencari-cari, memutar kepalanya, rasanya ia paham sesuatu tetapi—dia menyudahinya begitu saja.

"Aku tahu, Matvey, berjalan-jalan adalah seni. Tapi pulang juga adalah seni."

Matthew sering berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Perang, bahkan. Tapi yang kali ini, bukan sekadar perang—bukan sekadar tarik tambang.

Dia terpanggil berkali-kali, tetapi menyesatkan diri adalah hal terbaik yang dititipkan pada makhluk sebagai bagian dari kebebasan. Dia cinta bebas—tetapi setidaknya tidak dalam taraf maniak seperti saudaranya—dan itu selalu terjadi. Selalu cinta.

Namun ketika semua berkata bahwa perjalanan yang terlalu lama adalah ancaman; posisinya bukan dalam kategori aman.

_Hallo dunia, lihatlah Matthew._

_A, dia hanya terlalu cinta kita hingga lupa bahwa dirinya yang lain siap menggantikannya._

"Anginnya cukup kencang untuk akhir musim semi, ya." Satu kali seruput. Yekaterina menahan cangkirnya sambil mengintip dari balik setengah lingkaran. Matthew menatapnya; tapi ia pun tak bersuara atas itu.

"Aku harus pulang, ya?"

"Jawabannya kukembalikan padamu."

"Bagaimana kalau perjalanan itu sendirilah yang merupakan rumahku untuk pulang, Kat?"

Yekaterina selalu bisa menjadi orang yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan, tetapi ia berbalik dan berjalan mundur hanya untuk mengajari yang tertinggal.

Matthew mengharapkannya.

Tiga, dua, satu.

Mana?

"Terinspirasi dari Andersen, huh? Aku suka." Tawa kecil yang berani-berani malu. "Kalau begitu, perjalanannya adalah Ottawa, 'kan? Pergilah untuk nanti pulang ke perjalanan itu lagi."

* * *

 

Tadi siang ada seorang nenek memberi makan Labradornya di dalam sebuah piring merah. "Aku juga suka jalan-jalan, Nak. Tapi bagian terbaiknya adalah pulang ... dan menemukan semuanya masih bik-baik saja. Sama seperti saat aku pergi."

Mana mungkin sama. Austin sudah merangsek masuk dan berbuat sesukanya. Apanya yang akan sama?

Piring merah itu perlahan kosong. Si Nenek berdiri tanpa melepas elusan pada kepala anjingnya. "Mungkin akan ada yang merindukanmu, Sayang, jika kau tak pulang?"

Mana yang pulang, mana yang pergi?

Angin di puncak mercusuar tidak begitu ramah hari ini.

_Matthew, kau sudah mengunjungi semua. Dari Yukon hingga Tanjung Spear. Kami senang. Ottawa yang merindukanmu._

Tarik-menarik Matthew patah di sisi tengah.

* * *

"Austin menghilang."

Hambar, datar. "Benarkah?"

Bus menderu. Matthew tercenung.

"Kau terlalu lama pergi, tahu. Hampir saja aku mencoret namamu dari gedung pemerintahan."

Matthew menoleh kaget hingga menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya.

Seringai halus. Kepulan asap rokok menyerbu wajah Matthew.

"Sayang sekali, aku tak sejahat itu. Seluruh tanah butuh kau. Apalagi Ottawa."

Embusan kedua lebih padat. Bus, semetara itu, melaju lebih cepat lagi. Kabut menutupi kacamata Matthew sesaat.

Bangku belakangnya kosong.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> notes:
> 
> \- Kluane, salah satu spot untuk memancing di Yukon.  
> \- Palliser dan Hind — John Palliser dan Henry Youle Hind, dua ilmuwan yang melakukan ekspedisi di daerah padang rumput Sasktachewan di tahun 1850-an dan 1860-an.  
> \- Métis, orang-orang indigenous Kanada yang merupakan campuran dari orang aboriginal asli dengan Eropa. Sebagian pernah terlibat dalam konflik di tahun 1800an di Saskatchewan.  
> \- Gerakan separatis Quebec – saat orang-orang Quebec menginginkan pemerintahan yang terpisah dari Kanada (Quebec didominasi kultur Prancis), tapi pada akhirnya mereka tetap terintegrasi dalam Kanada meski melalui proses yang panjang.  
> \- Darjeeling, teh hitam dari daerah bernama tersebut di India. Darjeeling terbaik adalah saat musim pemetikan kedua, sekitar bulan Juni, kualitasnya terbaik sehingga, karena aroma manisnya, disebut-sebut seperti "anggur muskat".  
> \- pembicaraan tentang 'pulang' antara Matthew dan Yekaterina itu terinspirasi dari course HC Andersen di FutureLearn. HC Andersen, yang menganggap 'perjalanan' itu adalah definisi dari 'home'.
> 
> .
> 
> a/n: commemoration of 444th fic, makanya spesial dibikin matthew melintasi 4 teritori negaranya sendiri. anyway, tempat-tempat yang dikunjungi matthew itu precisely dari barat sampe timurnya kanada lho =)) teritori terbarat kanada adalah yukon, dan titik paling timur ada di cape spear; newfoundland dan labrador. makanya ada anjing labrador juga dimasukin di ending wwww. okay, thanks telah membaca!


End file.
